Saranghae Yo
by mysticahime
Summary: Threeshots/AU/OOC/Di tanah pagi yang tenang, menata kehidupan yang baru. Berusaha tidak terperciki serpihan-serpihan perasaan yang semakin menguat. Bisakah kita, Son Hyeok?/SasuSaku/Complete/RnR please ? :3
1. Chapter 1

**SARANGHAEYO**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**mysticahime™**

**2010 ©**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Don't Like Don't Read-**

**NEED NO FLAMES HERE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Annyeong~"

Sakura alias Kim Soon Hae menyapa pengunjung yang baru masuk melalui pintu café tempatnya bekerja selama beberapa bulan ini dengan senyum ceria yang menghiasi wajah manisnya. Pekerjaannya sebagai waitress mewajibkannya untuk terus tersenyum, bukan hal yang sulit baginya, karena pada dasarnya Sakura adalah gadis yang periang.

"Nuna." Orang yang baru masuk itu menyapa Sakura dengan singkat, lalu duduk di salah satu meja. Sakura menghampirinya.

"Son Hyeok-a~" sapa Sakura sambil tersenyum pada tamunya itu.

Sasuke alias Park Son Hyeok hanya meringis ketika mendengar Sakura menyebutkan nama Korea-nya. Lelaki berambut raven itu akhirnya memilih untuk membuka buku menu dan memilih asal sebuah menu minuman di sana dan memesannya.

Dengan cekatan Sakura mencatat pesanan Sasuke, lalu melenggang pergi ke balik meja kasir setelah menyelipkan bolpoin dan kertas pesanan itu di saku seragam pelayan café-nya yang didominasi oleh warna biru muda.

Dan apa yang dilakukan Sasuke? Ia malah menelungkupkan wajahnya di atas meja dan... tidur!

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hei Nuna~" Sasuke memanggil Sakura saat mereka sedang berjalan pulang di tengah keremangan malam. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam. Lampu-lampu di tepi jalan Onjuro menyala temaram, seolah-olah sengaja meredupkan sinarnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sakura tanpa menoleh. Gadis itu terlalu sibuk mengamati pemandangan Seoul di malam hari, yang memang selalu tampak indah dan gemerlap seolah ditaburi ratusan lampu yang berwarna-warni.

"Mengapa kau tidak mau mencari pekerjaan lain?" tanya Sasuke ingin tahu.

Sakura menoleh dan menatap mata onyx Sasuke. "Hmmm..." gumamnya. "Aku suka bekerja di café. Bagaimana denganmu?"

Sasuke hanya diam, tidak mau melanjutkan percakapan itu. Sakura melirik Sasuke selama beberapa saat, kemudian kembali menikmati pemandangan malam kota Seoul. Bagi Sakura, pemandangan malam kota Seoul memiliki kemewahan tersendiri. Di malam hari, Seoul tampak begitu indah seperti kotak harta karun yang berkilauan, dan memberikan sensasi tersendiri bagi orang-orang dengan ekonomi pas-pasan seperti Sakura dan Sasuke, meskipun Sasuke sendiri tidak terlalu peduli dengan keadaan ekonomi keluarganya.

Keduanya berjalan menyusuri trotoar dalam diam, kemudian berbelok ke sebuah jalan yang agak sempit dan merupakan blok apartemen murah yang menjadi tempat tinggal mereka. Dengan hati-hati mereka menaiki undakan-undakan tangga besi berkarat yang mengarahkan mereka berdua ke ruang apartemen yang mereka sewa, ruangan 302 di lantai tiga. Sakura menatap punggung Sasuke yang terbungkus jaket parasut biru tua. Sebenarnya Sasuke memerlukan jaket yang lebih tebal daripada jaket parasut itu, mengingat sebentar lagi musim dingin akan tiba. Namun perekonomian keluarga mereka yang terbatas membuat hal-hal sepele seperti masalah jaket yang kurang tebal pun terlupakan.

"Dongsaeng~" Dengan pelan Sasuke memanggil Sasuke. Sasuke tidak bergeming. Suara yang terdengar hanyalah suara langkah-langkah mereka, suara sol sepatu yang berbenturan dengan pijakan tangga besi yang mereka injak.

**Tap. Tap. Tap.**

"Son Hyeok-a~" panggil Sakura lagi.

**Tap. Tap. Tap.**

"Sasuke!" Kali ini Sakura setengah berteriak. Lelaki yang berjalan di depannya pun menoleh dengan senyuman sinis terulas di bibirnya.

"Lain kali, panggil aku dengan nama 'Sasuke'," kata Sasuke dingin, "atau kau keburu mati sebelum aku menoleh."

Sakura menghela nafas. Adik tirinya ini sangat membenci Korea, terutama setelah Sakura membawanya ke sini untuk merangkai garis kehidupan baru. Memperbaiki kehidupan mereka. Bukankah itu alasannya membawa Sasuke ke sini? Menata hidup yang lebih baik? Tetapi, pada kenyataannya, Sasuke sangat membenci Korea, lebih dari apapun.

"Park Son Hyeok adalah namamu," balas Sakura.

Tanpa diduga, Sasuke berbalik dan menghadang Sakura yang berdiri dua undakan di bawahnya. Dengan keadaan seperti itu, Sasuke tampak jauh lebih tinggi dari Sakura, meski pada keadaan sejajar, tinggi mereka hanya terpaut dua belas sentimeter. Sakura tersentak saat melihat kilatan emosi pada mata Sasuke.

"Nuna, mengapa kita harus memakai nama Korea? Kita kan orang Jepang!" Kata-kata Sasuke memberondong Sakura sehingga gadis itu terbengong-bengong sejenak. Tapi Sakura berhasil mengendalikan dirinya dari kekagetan itu dan membalas.

"Kita tinggal di Korea! Dan lagi, Sasuke, kau juga memanggilku 'nuna' kan? Itu bahasa Korea!" balas Sakura tak kalah keras.

"Teman-temanku menyuruhku untuk memanggil seorang kakak perempuan dengan sebutan 'nuna'." Sasuke membuang muka. "Padahal aku tidak pernah menganggapmu sebagai kakakku."

Sakura naik satu undakan. Sekarang dengan mudah ia dapat menyentil kening Sasuke yang sedang agak menunduk.

"Aku lebih tua setahun darimu, babo." Ia menjulurkan lidahnya, kemudian memaksa kakinya untuk naik ke undakan yang sama dengan Sasuke. "Nah, ayo kita pulang. Udara mulai terasa dingin, dan aku sudah merasa lelah karena bekerja tiga shift sekaligus di café!"

Gadis berambut bubble gum itu menggamit lengan kanan Sasuke dan menggandengnya ke pintu apartemen mereka.

Sasuke mengamati sosok Sakura yang sedang memasukkan anak kunci ke lubangnya, kemudian memutar kunci tersebut dan membuka pintu.

_Aku memang tidak pernah menganggapmu kakakku, Sakura... Aku mencintaimu..._

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Soon Hae!"

Sakura menoleh pada orang yang memanggil nama Koreanya, seorang gadis Korea-Inggris berambut pirang dan bermata biru yang mempunyai nama Cho In No, atau biasa dipanggil Ino. Ino adalah teman bekerja Sakura di café itu. Mereka sebaya, dan sama-sama cantik, sehingga selalu menjadi obyek pencuci mata para pengunjung pria di café tersebut. Dengan malu-malu, Ino mendekati Sakura dan membisikkan sesuatu di telinga gadis pink itu.

"Soon Hae-a~ di mana dongsaeng-mu itu?" bisiknya dengan nada genit.

"Dongsaeng?" tanya Sakura. "Maksudmu... Son Hyeok?"

"Benar sekali!" Ino menjentikkan jari-jarinya yang lentik tepat di depan wajah Sakura, membuat gadis itu mengerjap beberapa kali. "Di mana dia?"

"Ehh... Son Hyeok... sedang... di sekolahnya," Sakura kembali mengelap gelas-gelas bening dengan sehelai lap berwarna putih.

"Apa ia akan datang sore nanti?" Ino masih berusaha mengorek informasi dari Sakura.

"Entahlah." Tangan Sakura meletakkan salah satu gelas tersebut di atas rak panjang yang berada di atas bak cuci. "Terkadang aku pulang sendiri bila Son Hyeok ingin bermain bersama teman-temannya."

"Mengapa kau tidak menelepon ponselnya?" Ino menyambar sehelai lap putih lainnya dan mulai membantu Sakura mengelap gelas-gelas yang baru selesai dicuci itu. Sakura melirik Ino sekilas, dan ia tahu maksud temannya itu membantunya. Ia ingin pekerjaan Sakura cepat selesai sehingga bisa menanyakan hal-hal lain mengenai Sasuke.

Sakura menghela nafas panjang.

"Baik aku maupun Son Hyeok sama-sama tidak memiliki ponsel. Kami lebih mementingkan hal-hal lain selain ponsel," katanya datar. _Tidak sepertimu, Nona Cho. Kami harus bekerja keras demi memenuhi kebutuhan kami dan biaya sekolah Sasuke. Kami bukan orang kaya yang bekerja di café semata-mata hanya untuk mencari pacar!_ Tapi Sakura tidak mengucapkan bagian terakhir itu. Kata-kata pedas yang sedikit kasar itu dapat merusak hubungannya dengan Ino—hal terakhir yang ia inginkan saat ini.

"Ah~" Ino mengangguk mengerti. "Tapi kurasa, di waktu-waktu seperti ini, kau dan Son Hyeok perlu—"

**Klinting~**

Bel yang sengaja digantung di atas pintu café berdenting nyaring. Sakura sontak menyapa sang pengunjung café.

"Annyeong~" Ia memasang senyum selebar mungkin, sedangkan Ino mencuri-curi pandang pada tamu yang baru datang itu.

"Nuna." Sasuke alias Park Son Hyeok masuk ke dalam café dengan keadaan berantakan. Kemeja putih seragamnya tampak awut-awutan dan bernoda di beberapa bagian. Noda lumpur dan... darah? Sakura segera mengamati wajah Sasuke. Hidungnya berdarah dan beberapa bagian wajahnya lebam biru kehitaman. Pelan-pelan Sakura menyentuh salah satu lebam di wajah Sasuke itu. Sasuke meringis.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sakura.

Sasuke mendecih kesal. Ia menjauhkan wajahnya dari tangan Sakura.

"Mereka," geramnya, "orang-orang Korea tolol itu!" Ia mengumpat berbagai macam umpatan yang ia tahu dalam bahasa Jepang. Sama sekali tidak seperti Sasuke yang biasanya. Sakura membimbing Sasuke duduk di salah satu kursi yang berada di pojok café, lalu pergi ke dalam ruangan khusus staff untuk mengabil kotak P3K. Ino mendekati Sasuke yang sedang duduk dan berwajah masam.

"Siapa yang melakukannya?" tanya Ino. Sasuke menoleh dengan tanpa ekspresi. Mata onyx-nya dengan tajam menatap mata aquamarine Ino. Sekali lagi ia mengumpat dalam bahasa Jepang yang tidak dimengerti Ino.

"Ceritakan padaku," pinta Ino, setengah merengek. "Aku tidak akan membocorkannya pada siapapun."

Sesaat Sasuke tampak ragu, namun Ino terus mendesaknya.

"Ada segerombolan pria tukang mabuk di jalanan dekat apartemen yang menyukai nuna," katanya, lalu ia mendecih. "Saat aku lewat tadi, mereka tertawa-tawa dan menunjukku, mengatakan hal-hal yang tidak sopan mengenai nuna, dan berkata akan meniduri nuna saat ia pulang kerja nanti. Aku tidak bisa menerima hal itu, jadi aku memukulnya."

Ino menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan.

"Astaga, betapa gilanya mereka!" desis Ino.

"Mereka siapa?" Terdengar suara lembut Sakura dari belakang. Sasuke dan Ino serempak menoleh ke arah suara Sakura. Gadis berambut bubble gum itu sedang memegang kotak P3K dan segera berjalan menghampiri Sasuke.

"Bukan siapa-siapa," Ino langsung berbohong.

"Teman-teman sekolahku." Sasuke memberikan jawaban lain ketika ia melihat raut wajah Sakura yang tampak tidak percaya. "Kau tidak percaya padaku, Nuna?"

Sakura terdiam mendengar kata-kata Sasuke, lalu tanpa banyak bicara ia mengobati luka-luka Sasuke. Dikompresnya lebam-lebam biru kehitaman itu dengan es batu, sementara itu ia menyeterilkan luka-luka di lengan Sasuke dengan cairan antiseptik yang berada di dalam kotak P3K itu. Sasuke meringis.

"Sakit?" Gadis itu mendongak dan menatap mata onyx Sasuke dengan mata jade-nya. Sasuke berhenti meringis.

"Tidak," katanya kaku, membuat Sakura tersenyum lebar.

"Bagus!" katanya dengan semangat. "Itu baru namanya dongsaeng-ku! Seorang laki-laki harus kuat menahan rasa sakit."

Sasuke terus mengamati Sakura yang kini membubuhkan cairan betadine ke atas lukanya, kali ini tidak bereaksi sama sekali. Kini kulit putih Sasuke tampak berhiaskan warna-warna merah kecoklatan dari cairan betadine yang akan menyembuhkan luka-luka yang dideritanya.

"Ne, Otouto~" Untuk pertama kalinya setelah sedemikian lamanya tinggal di Korea, Sakura memanggil Sasuke dengan panggilannya ketika masih di Jepang dulu. "Berhati-hatilah dengan orang-orang Korea, oke? Mereka sedikit mendiskriminasi orang-orang Jepang," lanjut gadis itu dalam bahasa Jepang karena ia sadar ada Cho In No di sana, dan Ino adalah orang separuh Korea. Dan Sakura tidak ingin menciptakan masalah yang akan mempengaruhi kehidupan mereka di Korea dengan mengucapkan kata-kata yang relevan dengan unsur SARA itu.

Untuk beberapa saat Sasuke diam mengamati luka-luka yang dideritanya, sejurus kemudian ia menatap wajah kakak tirinya.

"Hn, baiklah..." jawab Sasuke dalam bahasa Jepang pula. Sakura menyunggingkan senyum manis, lalu membelai-belai rambut emo Sasuke dengan tangan kanannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Korea?" Lelaki yang berusia sekitar lima belas tahun itu menatap sosok gadis yang berdiri di hadapannya dengan wajah tak percaya. Gadis berambut kembang gula itu berusia sekitar setahun lebih tua, walau tinggi si anak lelaki sedikit melampaui tinggi tubuhnya. Gadis itu mengangguk dengan ekspresi serius yang terpatri kaku di wajah cantiknya._

"_Sasuke, kau dan aku sama-sama tidak menyukai keadaan okaasan dan otousan di rumah. Suasana rumah kita kacau. Tidakkah kau berpikir begitu?" tanya gadis itu tanpa melepaskan tatapannya dari Sasuke._

"_..."_

_Tanpa membiarkan detik-detik berlalu sementara ia menunggu jawaban dari Sasuke, gadis itu melanjutkan pembicaraan._

"_Dan aku memutuskan untuk pergi, keluar dari Jepang. Aku akan pergi, ke Korea..."_

"_Mengapa oneesan harus pergi ke Korea? Bukankah oneesan selalu ingin kuliah di Harvard? Mengapa tidak pindah ke Amerika saja?" Tanpa sadar Sasuke memotong kata-kata kakak tirinya, Sakura, yang belum selesai. Sakura menatap Sasuke._

"_Korea adalah tempat Satsuki-kaasan dilahirkan," desah Sakura. Ia selalu sedih bila mengingat almarhumah ibunya, Haruno Satsuki, yang meninggal ketika ia menginjak usia tiga tahun. Enam tahun setelah kehilangan itu, Sakura mendapatkan seorang ibu baru, Uchiha Mikoto, dan juga seorang adik tiri yang berusia setahun di bawahnya, Sasuke. "Lagipula, aku mempunyai nama Korea."_

"_..."_

_Dengan pelan, Sakura memukul bagian belakang kepala Sasuke. "Jangan diam saja begitu, baka," katanya. "Aku perlu tanggapanmu."_

"_Hn..." Sasuke menggumam sambil membuang muka._

"_Apa?" Gadis itu tahu bahwa Sasuke ingin mengucapkan sesuatu._

"_Tidak jadi." Sasuke berbalik membelakangi Sakura, kemudian berjalan pergi dengan kedua tangan terselip di saku celananya._

"_Hei, HEI!" Sakura mengejar langkah Sasuke dengan setengah berlari, dan pada akhirnya ia berhasil menangkap sebelah pundak Sasuke. Sasuke menoleh sedikit dan menaikkan sebelah sudut bibirnya, membentuk senyuman yang seolah berkata 'apa?'._

"_Pasti... ada yang ingin kau katakan padaku," duga Sakura._

_Sasuke tersenyum lagi. Sakura selalu tahu apa yang ada di hatinya, bahkan bisa menebak gelombang otaknya. Hanya Sakura-lah yang mengerti. Kakak tirinya..._

"_Jangan tersenyum-senyum terus!" Sakura mencubit pipi kiri Sasuke dengan tangan kanannya, sehingga raut wajah rupawan Sasuke berubah menampilkan ekspresi aneh yang tidak pernah ditunjukkannya, bahkan saat lelaki berambut raven biru tua itu masih kecil sekalipun._

"_..."_

"_Ck!" Sakura mendecak kesal melihat reaksi Sasuke yang lagi-lagi diam. "Jangan bilang kau sedang berpura-pura bisu lagi."_

"_Hn, aku tidak pernah berpura-pura bisu." Jawaban Sasuke membuat mata emerald Sakura melebar._

_Dan sebelum Sakura membalas perkataan Sasuke, laki-laki itu telah memeluknya, membuat kedua mata Sakura semakin melebar. 'Memeluk', itu adalah hal yang paling jarang dilakukan oleh Sasuke. Pada siapapun, pada gadis-gadis yang bergantian mengajaknya keluar saat malam minggu, pada ibunya sendiri..._

"_Aku punya nama Korea juga," katanya di balik helai-helai rambut pink Sakura yang beraroma shampoo cherry. "Aku akan ikut denganmu..."_

Aku akan selalu menjagamu. Aku mencintaimu..._ Tentu saja dua kalimat terakhir itu hanya tersengkut di tenggorokan Sasuke, setidaknya sampai saat ini..._

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Soon Hae!"

Lagi-lagi Ino membuyarkan lamunan Sakura. Gadis berambut pirang panjang itu menggeleng-geleng melihat Sakura terus membersihkan kaca jendela café yang sama dalam kurun waktu sepuluh menit ini. Seharusnya, Sakura sudah membersihkan paling tidak empat buah jendela kaca, namun gadis imigran ini terus-menerus membersihkan jendela yang sama dengan mata hijau indahnya yang menerawang.

"Cho In No?" Sakura menoleh dari entah apa yang dipandanginya barusan, mata emerald-nya bertabrakan dengan mata aquamarine lembut Ino.

"Ada yang sedang kau pikirkan?" tanya gadis itu dengan nada khawatir.

Tentu saja Sakura tak dapat mengatakan bahwa ia tadi sedang melamunkan percakapannya dengan Sasuke yang terjadi dua tahun yang lalu, tepat saat mereka akan pindah ke Korea. Terlalu memalukan. Apalagi saat Sasuke memeluknya. Bisa-bisa Ino cemburu. Ya, Ino menyukai Son Hyeok alias Sasuke, adik tiri Sakura. Dan Ino percaya bahwa hubungan Soon Hae dan Son Hyeok hanyalah sebatas hubungan kakak-adik tiri pada umumnya. Sakura benar-benar tidak ingin menghancurkan hubungan pertemanannya dengan Ino. Cho In No adalah teman pertamanya di Seoul. Ia pula yang menawarkan pekerjaan di cafe ini setelah Sakura berhenti dari pekerjaan sebelumnya, florist di rumah Ino. Keluarga Cho memang mengelola sebuah toko bunga yang sudah terkenal, dan Sakura berhenti karena bermasalah dengan salah seorang florist lainnya. Mengingat hal itu, Sakura menjadi kesal. Segera ia buang jauh-jauh ingatan mengenai hal itu.

"Lupakan saja." Sakura menyelipkan sehelai rambutnya yang menjuntai menutupi wajahnya ke belakang telinga.

"Begitu..." Ino mencebikkan bibir bawahnya, namun sejurus kemudian wajahnya berubah menjadi cerah. "Hei, bisakah kau menolongku?"

"Menolong apa?"

Wajah putih Ino terlihat berbinar-binar saat mengatakannya.

"Mengatur kencanku dengan Son Hyeok."

~To Be Continued~

**.**

**.**

**.**

Wah, pada akhirnya Cyan membuat fict romance lagi! Hehe~ xD

Entah kenapa, waktu ngetik" Cherry Blossom, kok yang muncul di otak itu ide" fict romance yaaa? Hmmm...

Baiklah, kali ini SasuSaku dipasangkan menjadi kakak-adik tiri! *dichidori mas sasu dan dipukul mbak saku-mati di tempat*

Okeee, Cyan ga akan banyak bacot mulai sekarang~ Tapi, boleh minta review kan? :3

mysticahime™


	2. Chapter 2

**SARANGHAEYO**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**mysticahime™**

**2010 ©**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Don't Like Don't Read-**

**NEED NO FLAMES HERE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**:: Sakura P.O.V ::**

Hari ini aku berjalan pulang sendirian menyusuri jalanan Onjuro. Sasuke kali ini tidak menungguku, katanya ia ingin menonton _live_ NBA di saluran televisi kabel. Hhh~ seandainya pihak televisi kabel tidak memberikan gratis pemakaian untuk setahun pertama, sudah pasti aku akan menolak memasang saluran televisi internasional itu. Biayanya terlalu mahal, sama seperti tarif ponsel yang kian membengkak dalam tahun-tahun ini.

Sesekali aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke sekitar jalanan Onjuro. Seoul tampak gemerlapan, seperti biasa, dan aku sangat menyukai visualisasi itu. Bagaimana tidak? Hampir seumur hidupku dipenuhi kesuraman. Satsuki-kaasan meninggal beberapa tahun setelah melahirkanku ke dunia. Dan Soma-tousan terlalu sibuk untuk memanjakanku. Tragis.

**Tap. Tap. Tap.**

Perlahan-lahan aku mulai menaiki tangga logam yang menghubungkan teras lantai dasar gedung dengan apartemen sewaanku.

**Tap. Tap. Tap.**

Oke, sia-sia saja usahaku mengalihkan perhatian. Aku terus terbayang-bayang permintaan Cho In No tadi siang.

_Mengatur kencan dengan Sasuke._

Sungguh, suatu ide gila. Dongsaeng-ku yang satu itu tidak mungkin mau berkencan dengan gadis yang lebih tua. Tentu saja, rasanya tidak etis bila seorang laki-laki bersama-sama dengan seorang gadis yang lebih tua. Berduaan. Tanpa hubungan darah. Dan...

**Glek.**

Aku menelan ludah.

Bukannya aku juga?

Seorang gadis yang lebih tua. Berduaan. Tanpa hubungan darah... Ditambah lagi tinggal seatap! Ohhh, dan tanpa hubungan cinta. Ya, ya, tidak mungkin di antara kami berdua terjalin hubungan romansa. Dia, Park Son Hyeok, adalah dongsaeng-ku. Dan aku, Kim Soon Hae, adalah nuna-nya. Kami saudara. Titik. Walaupun saudara tiri...

**Cklek!**

Pintu depan terbuka sebelum aku sempat mengetuk atau memasukkan kunci ke lubang kunci. Sasuke berdiri di depan pintu dengan semangkuk pop corn di tangannya.

"Nuna," katanya sebelum berbalik dan berjalan menjauhi pintu, kembali mendekati televisi. Ahh, di layar plasma televisi terpampang tampilan beberapa orang bertubuh besar yang saling mengejar dan berusaha merebut bola oranye dari lawannya. Boston Celtics melawan Atlanta Hawks. Oke, aku bertaruh untuk Boston Celtics.

"Sudah makan malam, Son Hyeok?" Aku meletakkan tasku di atas bufet yang berada di sudut ruangan. Ruangan ini adalah ruang tamu, ruang makan, dan ruang tengah sekaligus. Oh, dan dapur juga. Meja makan masih terlihat rapi, artinya Sasuke belum makan.

Rambut raven itu bergerak, menggeleng. Sudah kuduga, aku menghela nafas. Dengan segera aku menyambar celemek kotak-kotak berwarna krem yang tergantung di atas paku yang tertanam pada salah satu dinding dapur—ehm, dinding seluruh ruangan.

"Apa yang kau inginkan untuk makan malam?" tanyaku sambil mulai mengambili wajan dan spatula dari lemari dapur.

Akhirnya Sasuke menoleh juga.

"Neapolitan..." katanya, lalu kembali memelototi televisi sedetik kemudian. Aku mengangkat bahu dan mulai menyalakan kompor gas, mengamati api biru yang berputar dalam sepersekian detik, kemudian mulai memasak pesanan _dongsaeng_ tersayangku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hey, Son Hyeok, bagaimana pendapatmu mengenai Cho In No?"

Pertanyaan yang kulontarkan membuat Sasuke tersedak, sungguh hal yang Bukan-Sasuke. Laki-laki berambut biru dongker itu menepuk-nepuk dadanya, lalu mengambil segelas air dari pitcher plastik berwarna hijau yang berada di ujung meja makan.

"Nuna," katanya kesal. "Kau mengagetkanku."

Kulilitkan spageti ke garpu dengan memutar-mutarnya hingga membentuk gulungan kecil.

"Itu kan pertanyaan yang wajar ditanyakan saat makan malam." Gulungan itu masuk ke mulutku, dan kugunakan ke-tiga puluh dua gigi untuk melumatnya. Ternyata rasa spageti neapolitanku tidak terlalu buruk. Bahkan aku bisa bilang dengan bangga bahwa spagetiku rasanya enak.

"Hn." Sasuke ikut menyuapkan spageti ke dalam mulutnya. "Dia cantik."

Dapat kupastikan bahwa bola mataku membulat. Cantik? Ini pertama kalinya aku mendengar Sasuke mengatakan seorang gadis 'cantik'. Biasanya ia selalu bilang 'Tidak menarik' atau sejenisnya. Hei, ini kemajuan!

"Mengapa kau bertanya begitu?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada curiga. Ia melanjutkan menyantap makan malamnya. Sesekali kedua mata onyx-nya melirik ke televisi, menonton jalannya pertandingan NBA.

"Tidak..." Aku mengelap mulutku yang belepotan saus dengan serbet. "Kupikir... bagaimana bila kalian berdua berkencan? Usiamu dengannya hanya berbeda satu tahun, dan ia tampak... serasi denganmu. Lagipula kau bilang Cho In No cantik."

Sasuke memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Ya ampun, Nuna. Aku tidak se-_desperate_ itu sampai perlu kau carikan teman berkencan. Bagaimana bila kau sendiri yang mencari teman berkencan? Usiamu kan sudah delapan belas."

Sudah lama sekali aku tidak mendengar Sasuke berkata-kata sepanjang itu, mungkin sejak kami pindah ke Korea. Ya, saat itu Sasuke mengomel karena kami hanya bisa menyewa apartemen murah yang berukuran sempit. Ia terbiasa dengan spasi lapang di rumah kami di Jepang.

Aku tersenyum menanggapi perkataannya.

"Aku belum memerlukan teman kencan, Son Hyeok-a~" jawabku. "Orang yang bekerja tidak mempunyai waktu untuk berkencan!"

"Lalu, kenapa Cho In No kau suruh berkencan denganku? Gadis itu juga bekerja..."

Aku menyipitkan mata. "Hei, Park Son Hyeok, apa kau tahu? Keluarga Cho adalah salah satu keluarga terpandang di sini... Bila Cho In No kebetulan bekerja... ia hanya sekadar mencari pria-pria tampan yang mengunjungi cafe."

Laki-laki berambut raven di hadapanku mendesah kesal.

"Baiklah... ke mana kau ingin aku membawanya berkencan?"

Antusiasmeku membuncah.

"Bagaimana kalau ke..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Oke, bisa dibilang ini adalah suatu tindakan kriminal : penguntitan. Apalagi ini adalah kencan adikku dengan sahabatku. Namun, apa boleh dikata, aku sangat penasaran dengan jalannya kencan pertama mereka. Banyak orang bilang, kencan pertama menentukan jalannya hubungan mereka. Dan kencan pertama di taman bermain itu tingkat putusnya sangat tinggi!

Everland.

Sebuah taman bermain yang terletak di Seoul. Merupakan taman hiburan terbesar di Seoul, di mana banyak pasangan berkencan di sini. Suasana di dalam Everland sangat santai, sekaligus romantis. Banyak sekali permainan yang dapat dimainkan oleh dua orang. Dan di tempat inilah aku menyamar untuk mengawasi kencan Sasuke dengan Ino.

Konyol, memang, tapi aku harus tahu apakah hubungan mereka akan berlanjut atau tidak. Apakah Ino akan membuatku harus membagi Sasuke-ku atau—

Astaga.

Sakura, berhentilah menyebut Sasuke sebagai 'Sasuke-ku'! batinku menjerit-jerit, memberikan sinyal-sinyal tanda bahaya. Dan aku pun tersadar. Ini adalah kencan Sasuke dan Ino. Jadi, untuk apa aku mengawasinya? Membuang-buang waktu saja. Aku bahkan mengorbankan satu hari yang seharusnya bisa kugunakan untuk mencari uang hanya untuk mengekori kencan konyol ini.

Konyol?

Tunggu.

Lewat ekor mataku, kulihat Sasuke dan Ino masuk ke dalam area Everland. Tidak bergandengan tangan, tentu saja. Dan entah mengapa aku menghembuskan nafas lega. Hei, ada apa denganku?

Mereka berdua tampak sangat bahagia—_well_, INO tampak sangat bahagia, sedangkan wajah Sasuke biasa saja. Namun senyuman bertengger di atas bibirnya yang tipis, senyuman yang menunjukkan bahwa suasana hatinya sedang baik. Ino dengan semangat menunjuk-nunjuk sesuatu, hmmmm, apa itu? Sesuatu yang tampaknya seperti... _roller_ _coaster_? Hei, hei, apa mereka mau naik ke sana? Apa aku harus mengikuti mereka?

Belum sempat aku berpikir panjang, mereka berdua telah bergerak ke arah antrian super panjang yang berada di sisi wahana yang menantang itu. Jadi, aku pun segera mengikuti mereka setelah merapikan rambut palsu hitamku yang pernah kupakai untuk bekerja di cafe saat Haloween beberapa bulan yang lalu.

Empat orang menghalangiku dari Park Son Hyeok dan Cho In No. Ah, bagus, jadi mereka tidak akan menyadari keberadaanku. Sasuke dan Ino tampak sedang—hmm—bercanda? Ino terlihat tertawa yang ditahan-tahan, sedangkan Sasuke tampak tersenyum geli, membuatku terperangah. Sudah berapa lamakah aku tidak melihat Sasuke tersenyum seperti itu? Ah, _dongsaeng_-ku... kau tidak adil...

Antrian bergerak maju beberapa kali, dan aku tetap tidak melepaskan pandanganku dari punggung Sasuke yang menghalangi punggung Ino. Mereka tampak begitu—ha! Aku segera pura-pura membungkuk mengikat tali sepatu boot bertungkai rendah yang kupakai. Hampir saja mata onyx Sasuke bertabrakan dengan mataku. Ia tadi menoleh ke belakang...

Merasa terlalu lama berpura-pura mengikat tali sepatu, aku kembali berdiri, tetapi kali ini sedikit menghadap ke arah samping. Tentu saja maksudnya agar tidak dikenali oleh Sasuke dan Ino.

Gemuruh suara roda baja yang bergesekan dengan rel logam terdengar jelas di atas kepalaku. Oh, di atas kepalaku kini melintas _roller coaster_ yang menjadi kebanggaan Everland. _Roller coaster _itu mulai menanjak, dan...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Terdengar jeritan serempak dari seluruh makhluk hidup yang melaju dalam kecepatan tinggi bersama kereta mini itu.

Dan mendadak seluruh nyaliku ciut. Mengekori Park Son Hyeok dan Cho In No naik _roller coaster_ ini seperti... bunuh diri.

Pasti aku terlihat begitu takut, karena beberapa detik kemudian, orang yang mengantri di belakangku menegurku.

"Hei, kau baik-baik saja, _Sonyeo_*?"

Aku mengangkat wajah dan menoleh ke belakang. Seorang pria yang sangat mirip dengan Sasuke, membuatku tertegun.

"Son—"

Ia menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Kulitnya yang pucat sedikit berkerut saat ia melakukannya.

"Namaku memang mengandung kata 'Son'. Son Yoo. Jeong Son Yoo," katanya.

Kuberikan ia tatapan menyelidik. "Kau... bukan Korea murni."

"Bagaimana kau tahu?" Ia tersenyum hambar.

Aku mengangkat bahu. Dia sepertinya mudah diajak bicara.

"Logatmu mirip dengan orang Jepang..."

Son Yoo tersenyum lagi—lagi-lagi senyuman hambar. "Memang. Aku separuh Jepang. Nama Jepangku, Sai."

Oke, sepertinya aku mulai bisa mengabaikan kencan Sasuke dan Ino. Aku melangkah maju karena orang-orang di depanku mulai bergerak.

"Boleh aku memanggilmu Sai?"

Sai memiringkan kepalanya, lalu kembali tersenyum hambar. "Boleh."

"Dan kau?" Ia kembali berkata-kata, membentuk pertanyaan yang harus kujawab.

"Haruno Sakura. Aku orang Jepang, namun almarhumah ibuku memberiku nama Korea karena beliau lahir di Korea."

"Siapa nama Koreamu?"

"Kim Soon Hae."

"Boleh aku memanggilmu Sakura?" Ia mengajukan pertanyaan yang sama dengan pertanyaanku barusan.

"Tentu saja."

Sepanjang sisa antrian itu, aku banyak mengobrol dengan Sai. Ia menceritakan berbagai hal yang menarik. Sekarang ternyata ia sudah kuliah di Seoul Institute of The Arts di jurusan Visual Arts tingkat dua. Ia sangat suka melukis, namun tidak menemukan mata perkuliahan khusus mengenai melukis, jadi ia memutuskan untuk masuk ke jurusan itu saja.

"Kau kan suka melukis," aku melangkah maju lagi. Hmm, sebentar lagi giliranku untuk naik. Sasuke dan Ino juga masih belum mendapatkan kesempatan untuk naik ke atas _roller coaster_ yang mengerikan itu, "bisakah kau melukisku?"

Muncul seringaian mengejek di wajah Sai yang biasanya lembut itu.

"Melukis gadis jelek sepertimu? Enak saja." Ia mendengus.

Jelek, katanya?

"Kau pikir dirimu tampan, _namja-ai_*?" balasku sambil meleletkan lidah.

Ia tertawa, lagi-lagi tawa yang hambar. "Sekarang giliran kita." Ia menunjuk ke arah _roller coaster _yang baru berhenti di depan pijakan yang sedang kami injak.

Aku melirik permainan itu dengan wajah ngeri. Se-ka-rang? Naik itu? Euuhh... rasanya aku sudah sangat kehilangan minat. Son Yoo menatapku.

"Perlukah aku duduk bersamamu?" tanyanya dengan nada prihatin—nada yang seolah secara tak langsung mengatakan, 'Dasar aneh, masa naik _roller coaster_ saja takut?'

"Hmmm..." Tanpa sengaja media pandangku menangkap sosok Ino yang menarik lengan kemeja biru tua Sasuke, lalu mereka berdua duduk di bagian terdepan _roller coaster_.

"Bagaimana?"

Terlanjur berada di depan permainan paling mengerikan yang pernah ada sepanjang hidupku—dan kebetulan tidak ada orang lain yang kukenal di sini untuk menemaniku memainkan wahana menyeramkan ini—aku mengangguk. Sai tersenyum tanpa emosi lagi. Kami berdua duduk di bagian paling belakang—atas permintaanku.

Terdengar instruksi yang diucapkan berulang-ulang oleh petugas yang berada di pos bawah dalam bahasa Korea. Secara otomatis, sabuk pengaman diturunkan.

"Jangan panik..." Sai berbisik.

Aku memejamkan mata erat-erat. Kedua tanganku yang gemetar mencengkeram sabuk pengaman erat-erat.

_Roller coaster_ mulai bergerak...

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Minumlah ini."

Aku menoleh, menatap gelas kertas yang disodorkan kepadaku, gelas yang kuyakin berisi minuman hangat karena terdapat uap putih mengepul dari pinggiran gelas itu. Sai menatapku dengan pandangan menyesal. Mungkin ia menyesal karena tidak mendorongku jatuh dari _roller coaster_ saat kereta itu meluncur cepat memutari spiral memanjang—yang mengakibatkanku muntah saat turun dari kursi belakang. Ternyata kursi di bagian belakang lebih menyeramkan daripada yang kubayangkan. Kepalaku rasanya berputar. Kuulurkan tangan kananku untuk menerima gelas kertas itu, lalu mulai meminumnya.

Rasa hangat mulai menjalar di tubuhku. Hhhh...

"Aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu," kata Sai seraya duduk di sebelahku.

"Katakan saja." Kuletakkan gelas yang setengah kosong di sisiku. Jari jempol dan telunjukku mulai memijat-mijat bagian di antara ibu jari dan telunjuk tanganku yang satunya lagi—jenis pijatan refleksi yang diajarkan oleh Satsuki-kaasan dulu.

"Kau tidak sanggup naik wahana _roller coaster_..."

"Hei," Mata onyx-nya bertatapan dengan mataku. Warna mata yang sama dengan mata Sasuke. Duh, mengapa ada dua orang yang begitu mirip? Bahkan nama mereka pun mirip! "Itu bukan pertanyaan."

"Aku belum selesai." Sai menyipitkan kedua matanya hingga nyaris membentuk garis lurus. "Kau tidak sanggup naik wahana _roller coaster_... tapi, mengapa kau memaksakan diri?"

Dan aku pun teringat pada niat konyolku untuk membuntuti kencan Sasuke dan Ino. Ah, di mana mereka sekarang, ya?

"Sebenarnya, aku—"

"Nuna?"

Aku menoleh dan terkejut setengah mati.

Sasuke dan Ino berdiri kurang dari satu meter dari posisiku berada. Wajah Sasuke tampak cemas, sedangkan Ino... kelihatannya ia sedikit... kesal?

"Son Hyeok-a~ Menyenangkan sekali kita bisa bertemu di sini..." jawabku pura-pura ceria.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini, Soon Hae?" Ino bertanya dengan nada menyelidik. "Bukan mengekori kencan kami, kan?"

Mataku langsung membelalak. Tidak mungkin aku mengaku di sini, kan? Dan, hei, bagaimana mereka bisa mengenaliku? Aku kan me—oh. Lewat ekor mataku, kusadari bahwa sedari tadi aku sudah menggenggam rambut palsu hitam yang tadi kukenakan. Tepatnya sejak mulai mengalami interval putaran pertama di arena berbahaya itu. Karena takut wig-ku terlepas, aku berinisiatif untuk mencengkeramnya erat-erat. Dan akibatnya penyamaranku terbongkar.

Bibirku bergetar saat mengucapkan kebohongan itu.

"Ti-tidak kok. Aku... sedang berkencan."

Dan kuyakin mereka pasti percaya. Mereka berdua pasti akan menduga bahwa aku gemetar karena merasa tidak enak badan. Bukan karena berbohong seperti yang sedang kulakukan.

Onyx dan aquamarine itu beralih menatap sosok Sai yang berada di sebelahku.

"Dia, Nuna?" Sasuke berusaha meyakinkan dirinya.

Aku mengangguk mantap.

"Benar, Son Hyeok-a~ Dia bernama Jeong Son Yoo. Nah, Son Yoo-a~ Ini _dongsaeng-_ku, Park Son Hyeok..." Aku berusaha memperkenalkan mereka berdua, tetapi entah mengapa, keduanya tak mau bersalaman.

"Hn." Sasuke mengamati Sai dengan tatapan aneh. Bisa kurasakan bahwa kedua cowok itu sedang perang syaraf.

Kali ini, Ino-lah yang berperan sebagai penyelamat. Ia menggamit lengan Sasuke, membuat cowok itu menoleh menatapnya.

"Sudah hampir sore, kurasa sebaiknya kita naik bianglala," kata Ino, agak menarik lengan Sasuke.

Laki-laki berambut raven itu mengangguk, lalu berjalan mengikuti Ino yang setengah menariknya, menjauhi kami. Aku menarik nafas lega setelah sosok mereka berdua berbaur dengan puluhan pengunjung.

"Aku harus pergi..." kataku, menjauhkan diri dari Son Yoo.

"Mengikuti mereka lagi?" tanya Son Yoo. Sepertinya ia tahu apa yang kulakukan.

Aku mengangkat bahu. "Kurasa aku ingin naik bianglala."

"Tetapi kau takut tempat tinggi."

Tanpa sadar aku mencibir. "Kau mau mengikutiku?"

Dan ia tersenyum hambar—seperti biasa. "Tidak masalah. Aku punya banyak waktu. Lagipula..." Ia mengerling. "... bukankah tadi kau bilang kau sedang berkencan denganku?"

Bola mataku berputar.

Sial.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mereka turun dari bianglala.

Mereka berjalan berdua.

Bergandengan tangan.

Aku mengamati semua hal itu dari balik semak-semak. Semua terlihat dengan jelas; cara Sasuke memperlakukan Ino, cara Ino menanggapinya, senyum bahagia yang merekah di wajah mereka berdua...

Semua.

Dan setiap kali melihat itu, dadaku terasa sangat sakit.

Aku tidak naik ke bianglala, sepuluh menit yang lalu kuputuskan untuk mengawasi mereka berdua dari bawah saja. Rasanya tidak sopan bila aku ikut naik ke bianglala hanya untuk mengganggu privasi mereka.

Dan aku melihatnya.

Ino berjinjit, mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sasuke. Menempelkan bibir mungilnya ke bibir pemuda itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ya Tuhan...

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke—Park Son Hyeok adalah _dongsaeng_-ku...

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tapi mengapa melihatnya dicium Ino membuat dadaku terasa sangat sakit?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Apakah aku...?

**.**

**.**

**.**

~To Be Continued~

Sonyeo = girl

Namja-ai = boy

Maaf lama menunggu!

Akhirnya Cyan berhasil meng-update fict ini xDDD

Bagaimana? Rasanya kok, bagi Cyan, agak... garing? Hahaha XDDDD

Thanks buat semua yang review chap 1!

Maaf namax ga semept diketik satu-satu di sini~

Oke deh~

Mind to RnR?

:3


	3. Chapter 3

_Dua orang itu tampak berkejaran. Seorang gadis dan seorang pemuda. Dalam kasus ini, sang gadislah yang berada di depan, dalam posisi orang yang dikejar. Sedangkan sang pemuda berada di belakang, dalam posisi pengejar._

_Dan bila melihat _travel bag_ berukuran sedang yang dibawa oleh si gadis, bisa dipastikan bahwa pengejaran itu bukanlah jenis pengejaran biasa._

"_Hei, Nuna! Tunggu!" seru si pemuda, berusaha mengejar langkah-langkah cepat gadis itu._

"_Tidak." Gadis itu tidak menoleh sedikitpun ke belakang. Pandangannya lurus, terarah ke depan._

_Langkah kaki jenjangnya yang putih mengarah ke arah halte bis yang agak sepi, seolah-olah ia akan melompat ke bis selanjutnya. Tergesa-gesa. Diburu oleh waktu._

_Pemuda itu akhirnya berhasil meraih tangan si gadis ketika mereka berdua sama-sama berdiri di bawah atap halte. Hanya ada beberapa orang di sana, tidak ada yang memperhatikan mereka._

"_Nuna," katanya dengan nafas terengah-engah, "katakan, ke mana kau akan pergi?"_

_Gadis itu menoleh sedikit, menatap si pemuda melalui mata jade-nya yang tampak nanar._

"_Ke Jepang."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SARANGHAEYO**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**mysticahime™**

**2010**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Don't Like Don't Read-**

**NEED NO FLAMES HERE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Okinawa, Jepang, tiga tahun kemudian...

Angin musim panas melambai-lambai, menyapu dedaunan dan permukaan pasir putih yang hangat, juga mengibar-ibarkan helai demi helai rambut merah muda milik seorang gadis yang sedang terduduk di pesisir pantai, menikmati gulungan-gulungan ombak yang menghempas kakinya.

Ini tahun ketiganya di Jepang, setelah menetap selama beberapa waktu di Korea. Haruno Sakura, dua puluh satu tahun.

Matahari bersinar malas-malasan dari balik gumpalan awan putih. Bukan tipikal cuaca yang cerah, namun bukan cuaca yang mendung pula. Jenis cuaca yang selalu disebut-sebut oleh Sakura sebagai 'cuaca yang pas untuk merenung'. Dan memang itulah yang selalu dilakukannya bila berada di pantai. Merenung. Memikirkan hal yang sama selama tiga tahun belakangan.

Uchiha Sasuke, Park Son Hyeok. Otouto-nya, _dongsaeng_-nya.

Sasuke masih tinggal di Korea Selatan, tepatnya di apartemen murah yang mereka sewa terdahulu. Rupanya Sasuke mulai kerasan tinggal di sana. penyebabnya—tak lain dan tak bukan—dalam e-mail yang rutin ditulisnya untuk Sakura setiap minggu—adalah Cho In No, gadis yang sudah menjalin hubungan dengannya sejak kencan pertama mereka di Everland, tiga tahun silam. Lewat e-mail-nya yang terakhir, Sasuke mengatakan bahwa ia dan Ino akan segera bertunangan, dan pertunangan itu akan dilakukan di Jepang, supaya Sakura tidak perlu repot-repot datang ke Korea.

_Seharusnya mereka juga tidak perlu repot-repot membuatku sakit hati dengan melihat hubungan mereka_, pikir Sakura sambil menempelkan keningnya ke atas lutut.

Sejak menyadari bahwa dirinya mencintai Sasuke, adik tirinya sendiri, Sakura mulai menarik jarak dari otouto-nya itu. Apalagi setelah Sasuke mulai menjalin hubungan yang serius dengan Cho In No.

Ino, adalah mantan rekan sekerja Sakura. Mereka berdua sama-sama bekerja di café, sama-sama menjadi primadona di sana. Ino yang cantik, dengan rambut pirang halus yang menawan dan bola matanya yang berwarna aquamarine. Ia telah berhasil merebut hati Sasuke. Merebut Sasuke dari Sakura.

_Memang, sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan bisa menyaingi Ino. Ia sangat, sangat sempurna untuk Sasuke—jenis kesempurnaan yang tidak akan pernah bisa diperoleh Sasuke bila ia bersamaku_, pikir Sakura.

Kemudian gadis itu mendongak, menatap langit yang biru cerah dan dihiasi gumpalan-gumpalan awan. _Life always goes on_. Tiga tahun semenjak kembalinya ia ke Jepang, hidupnya mendadak berada pada tingkat tertinggi yang pernah diharapkannya. Tetap tinggal terpisah dari kedua orang tuanya, Sakura memutuskan untuk menetap di Okinawa, pulau paling selatan di Jepang, yang selalu dihujani oleh sinar keemasan matahari. Kini ia bekerja sebagai _top model_, sekelas dengan artis-artis perempuan di Jepang yang biasa memajang senyumnya di produk-produk terkemuka di negeri matahari terbit itu. Agensi tempatnya bernaung menyediakan sebuah kondominium mewah di tepi pantai, khusus untuk dirinya sendiri, sebagai hadiah karena ia menjadi _brand icon_ untuk sebuah _clothing corporation _nomor satu.

Sering kali Sakura mendapat dorongan untuk mengajak adik tirinya itu pindah kembali ke Jepang, tinggal bersamanya di kondominium itu—karena, bagaimanapun juga, kondominium itu terlalu luas untuk dirinya seorang. Tetapi, tentu saja ia tidak dapat memisahkan Sasuke dari Ino. Ia tidak mau merusak kebahagiaan adiknya itu.

_Tidak apa-apa aku menderita_..., pikir Sakura sambil menempelkan pipinya ke atas lengannya yang bertumpu di atas lutut. Angin sepoi-sepoi kembali berhembus, membuat rambutnya melayang-layang. _Benar, tidak apa-apa. Asalkan ia bahagia..._

_Meskipun kebahagiaannya adalah bersama Ino_...

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Ada tiga hal yang membuatku tidak bisa membuat Sasuke tampak sempurna._

_Pertama, aku jauh lebih tua darinya. _Well,_ Ino juga lebih tua darinya, tapi perbedaan usia mereka tidak lebih jauh dari empat bulan._

_Kedua, ia mencintai Ino, bukan aku._

_Dan, ketiga, ia adalah adikku, walaupun hanya adik tiri..._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seoul, Korea

Uchiha Sasuke alias Park Son Hyeok sedang duduk dengan kening berkerut samar di sebuah kursi yang menghadap ke _screen_ komputer berlayar datar. Komputer itu dibelikan secara paksa oleh Cho In No, kekasihnya, karena ingin membantu Sasuke menghubungi kakak tirinya di Jepang.

Tiga tahun telah berlalu, dan Sasuke pun tahu bahwa Sakura kini telah memiliki komputer pribadi di kediamannya. Namun, gadis itu tak kunjung membalas e-mail-nya, walaupun ia rutin mengirimkan e-mail pada _nuna_-nya itu. Memang, e-mail yang ditulis Sasuke kebanyakan hanya berisi '_ogenki desu ka?_'—jenis pertanyaan membosankan. Namun, Sasuke memang tidak tahu harus mengetikkan apa pada e-mail itu. Jadi berulang kali ia mengirimkan kalimat yang sama ke negeri bunga sakura itu.

Tiga tahun telah berlalu, ia telah bertunangan dengan Cho In No, gadis cantik yang kaya dan sangat tergila-gila padanya. Sasuke tidak pernah mencintai gadis itu sebagaimana gadis itu mencintainya. Ia menerima ajakan Ino untuk bertunangan—Ino yang melamarnya, bukannya Sasuke—hanya karena ia merasa tidak enak pada gadis yang telah berbuat banyak kebaikan padanya selama tiga tahun belakangan.

Tiga tahun telah berlalu. Kini Sasuke sudah duduk sebagai mahasiswa tingkat tiga di salah satu universitas negeri di Seoul, mengenyam ilmu kedokteran. Lagi-lagi, Ino memaksa untuk membiayai kuliah kekasihnya itu, membuat Sasuke semakin merasa tidak enak bila membuat gadis itu terluka dengan memutuskan hubungan dengannya.

Tiga tahun telah berlalu, dan Sasuke tetap mencintai Sakura...

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ada apa?"

Cho In No memberanikan diri untuk bertanya setelah melihat kerutan samar di kening berkulit putih kekasihnya, Park Son Hyeok. Sasuke terus menunjukkan ekspresi seperti itu sejak tiga hari yang lalu—kali terakhir pemuda itu duduk menghadap ke layar komputer dengan ekspresi wajah sukar ditebak. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya, Ino sama sekali tidak tahu. Status sebagai kekasihnya membuat gadis itu bertanya-tanya sekaligus mengkhawatirkan keadaannya.

Sasuke menoleh dan memandang Ino sekilas, kemudian kembali memalingkan wajahnya ke depan—entah memandang apa. Raut wajahnya semakin keruh, dan keningnya semakin berkerut—membuat keningnya yang semula tampak sempurna menjadi tempat berkumpulnya garis-garis halus kerutan yang tampak semakin nyata. Jelas sekali ada yang mengganggu pikiran pemuda itu. Suatu hal yang Ino tidak tahu.

"Kau tidak mau memberitahukannya padaku, Son Hyeok-a~?" tanya Ino sekali lagi sambil berusaha menatap kedua mata onyx milik Sasuke.

Pemuda itu masih tidak mau menjawab.

Ino mendesah pelan.

"Kau memikirkan Soon Hae?"

Kim Soon Hae adalah nama korea dari Haruno Sakura, kakak tiri Sasuke yang kini tinggal di Jepang.

Mendengar nama kakaknya disebut, Sasuke tampak tersentak. Kemudian mengangguk kecil.

"Hn," katanya singkat sebagai respon dari pertanyaan Ino.

_Sudah kuduga_, pikir Ino. _Bila ada hal yang membuatnya menjadi semakin pendiam seperti patung es, pasti hal itu adalah Kim Soon Hae_.

Ino tersenyum simpatik, kemudian membelai-belai rambut hitam Sasuke yang bermodel raven, seolah bermaksud untuk menenangkannya. Sasuke diam saja.

"Soon Hae pasti baik-baik saja," ujar Ino dengan nada menghibur.

Sasuke diam saja. Ia terus menatap sesuatu tak kasat mata dengan pandangan mata kosong. Cho In No menjadi agak jengah dengan tingkah Sasuke. Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti seperti apa hubungan Park Son Hyeok—kekasih sekaligus tunangannya, dan Kim Soon Hae—mantan rekan sekerjanya. Hubungan mereka berdua tak tampak seperti kakak-beradik biasa, meski Sakura dulu memang pernah memberi tahunya bahwa ia dan Sasuke memang hanya kakak-adik tiri.

_Berarti... tidak ada hubungan darah?_

Lamunan Ino diputus oleh gerakan Sasuke yang bangkit dari posisi duduknya di sisi gadis pirang itu tadi.

"Son Hyeok-a~ mau ke mana kau?" tanya Ino dengan nada kebingungan.

Pemuda itu berhenti melangkah. Posisinya berada di ambang pintu ruang tengah di apartemen Ino.

"Jepang," katanya tanpa menoleh. "Aku mau menengok Nuna di sana."

Ino tertegun sejenak, mencerna kata-kata Sasuke selama sepersekian detik, kemudian ikut berdiri dan berlari menyusul Sasuke yang sudah hendak membuka pintu ganda yang menjadi akses masuk ke apartemen Cho In No.

"Aku ikut!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

_I__n my love you're my heart__  
__In my love you're my heart__  
__In my love you're my heart__  
__Just baby come come come come together__  
__I'm looking for you_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura merapikan rambutnya yang melekat di permukaan keningnya akibat keringat yang membasahi kulitnya. Musim panas ini sangat keterlaluan, panasnya hampir mendekati tiga puluh dua derajat celcius. Dan di suhu sepanas itu, ia masih harus melakukan pemotretan. _Outdoor_ pula.

Pekerjaannya hari ini sudah selesai. Sakura mulai mengemasi barang-barangnya, bersiap untuk pulang. Hari ini Sai berjanji untuk mengajaknya berjalan-jalan di tepi pantai, salah satu kegiatan favorit Sakura.

Jeong Son Yoo—atau biasa dipanggil Sai—adalah pemuda setengah Jepang dan setengah Korea yang ditemui Sakura di Everland, tiga tahun yang lalu. Mereka sering pergi ke luar berdua, terutama sejak Sai pindah ke Jepang kira-kira setengah tahun yang lalu. Hubungan di antara mereka tidak ada kepastian yang jelas, entah hanya sekadar teman, atau lebih dari teman. Mereka berdua tidak pernah membahasnya.

Bisa dikatakan bahwa Sai adalah teman kencan Sakura selama tiga tahun ini, sejak ia berbohong pada Sasuke bahwa ia sedang berkencan juga. Tetapi, keberadaan Sai di sisinya pun tidak dapat membuat Sakura melupakan _dongsaeng_ yang diam-diam dicintainya itu.

"Sakura."

Sakura menghentikan langkah-langkahnya yang menjauhi lokasi pemotretan, menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati sosok Sai yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Hari ini pemuda itu tampak sangat tampan dalam balutan jeans selutut, _t-shirt_ putih, sepatu olahraga yang agak sedikit dekil, dan sebuah _sunglasses_ berwarna gradasi coklat yang bertengger di atas hidungnya. Sakura menelan ludah. Sai memang tampan, namun dalam kadar yang berbeda dengan Sasuke. Sai termasuk kategori _tampan bergaya_, sedangkan Sasuke adalah jenis _tampan mempeso_—_Sakura, berhentilah membanding-bandingkan Sai dengan Sasuke!_

"Sai!" Sakura mencoba tampak antusias, berjalan mendekati pemuda berambut hitam legam itu. "Sudah lama?"

Ia tersenyum hambar—masih seperti tiga tahun yang lalu.

"Kira-kira sejak kau merapikan rambutmu." Tangan kirinya terulur dan mulai memainkan rambut _soft pink_ sebahu milik Sakura.

"Tidak terlalu lama," kata Sakura sambil tersenyum. "Ayo!"

Beberapa menit kemudian, mereka berdua tampak sedang berjalan berdua di tepi pantai, menyusuri pesisir dengan langkah perlahan-lahan, mengamati gulungan-gulungan ombak yang tiba di ujung garis pantai dan menyapu kaki mereka yang telanjang. Tidak ada yang berbicara di antara mereka hingga Sai memecah kebekuan itu.

"Hei, Soon Hae."

"Hm?" Sakura menoleh dari keasyikannya mengamati buih-buih ombak yang tersapu ke arah pantai.

"Ada yang ingin kutanyakan," lanjut pemuda itu.

Sakura menatap sepasang mata onyx yang simetri itu. Mata yang nyaris serupa dengan mata orang yang dicintainya sejak tiga tahun yang lalu.

"Tanyakan saja. Akan kujawab bila aku bisa menjawabnya." Gadis itu tersenyum, mata emerald-nya ikut tersenyum.

Sai tampak ragu-ragu. Pemuda itu menelan ludah sekali sebelum mulai berbicara.

"Kita sudah, ngg..., bersama-sama sejak tiga tahun yang lalu, dan aku jadi bertanya-tanya... seperti apakah hubungan kita saat ini."

Sakura terdiam mendengar kata-kata Sai. Terdengar gemuruh ombak yang pecah di belakang mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_I like my alone__  
__I like being alone iksukhaetdeon_

_eoneusaenga you came to me__  
__So now all I can_

_Love is fire_

_And yet still you_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jadi di sini?"

Di hadapannya berdiri menjulang sebuah kondominium yang besar dan mewah—terlalu besar untuk ditinggali sendiri. Uchiha Sasuke menatap kondominium itu dengan pandangan kagum bercampur heran. Dengan siapa Sakura tinggal di kondominium sebesar ini? Ino yang berdiri di sebelahnya mencengkeram lengan _t-shirt_ biru muda Sasuke dengan kedua tangannya. Sepertinya gadis itu merasa asing dengan lingkungan yang didominasi oleh masyarakat negeri matahari terbit itu, ia terbiasa dikelilingi oleh masyarakat sebangsa dengannya.

"Ini tempat tinggal Soon Hae?" tanya gadis itu dalam bahasa Korea. Bola mata aquamarine-nya berpendar cemas—entah apa yang dicemaskannya.

"Hn, kurasa." Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya—terus mengamati bangunan itu.

"Ia... kaya sekali..." Ino mendesah, nada suaranya mengandung nada kecewa. Mungkin ia merasa kecewa karena nominal kekayaannya tidak sebanding dengan kekayaan _nuna_-nya Sasuke. Terlebih lagi, kekayaan ini semua diperoleh Kim Soon Hae dengan keringatnya sendiri, bukan pembagian warisan orangtua sepertinya.

"Aku tidak peduli akan kekayaannya," jawab Sasuke tanpa intonasi. "Bagiku, ia tetaplah Nuna."

Beberapa saat kemudian, mereka berdua terhanyut dalam keheningan. Masih tak bergerak dari posisinya semula, Sasuke tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri. Hingga sebuah suara memecah keheningan itu.

"_Shitsureishimasu_, siapa kalian ber—Sasuke?"

Detik berikutnya, seorang gadis berambut merah jambu telah memeluk Sasuke erat-erat dengan kedua lengannya. Sasuke nyaris membeku. Gadis cantik yang sedang memeluknya adalah... Sakura.

Sakura melepaskan pelukannya dari tubuh Sasuke yang masih diam—diam karena terpesona. Tiga tahun tidak bertemu, ada perbedaan yang sangat signifikan di antara mereka berdua. Sasuke—tentu saja—bertambah tinggi dan tegap. Sedangkan Sakura... Gadis itu rasanya semakin cantik saja. Bola mata emerald-nya berbinar, menyiratkan kebahagiaan yang begitu besar karena bertemu dengan keluarganya lagi.

"Halo, Cho In No." Sakura menyapa Ino dalam bahasa Korea, kemudian memeluk gadis cantik berambut pirang yang bersama-sama dengan Sasuke—yang direspon hanya dengan pelukan ringan yang berkesan hambar. Namun Sakura tidak peduli. Tak pernah sekalipun ia berpikir bahwa mantan rekan sekerjanya itu akan terbang ke Jepang.

"Silakan masuk!" Sakura menarik lengan keduanya, menggiring mereka ke kondominiumnya. "Kalian pasti lelah karena perjalanan panjang dari Seoul ke sini. Kita bisa ngobrol-ngobrol banyak selama kalian beristirahat. Maaf tempatku sempit dan berantakan..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Highway riding,_

_I fell in love with you a little bit like a dream that came to resemble each other__  
__Shh, can you hear us okay?_

_Whisper sweet touch boatdeut ears again today_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jadi... kalian ke Tokyo dulu sebelum mencariku ke sini?"

Aroma _ocha_ memenuhi atmosfer ruang duduk yang didesain minimalis itu—ruangan tempat mereka bertiga duduk-duduk dan mengobrol. Sasuke dan Ino duduk di sebuah sofa bertipe _loveseat_ yang dilapisi kulit sintetis berwarna putih gading, sedangkan Sakura duduk di sofa tunggal dengan warna senada. Di tengah-tengah kedua kursi yang berseberangan itu, terdapat meja kayu berbentuk bundar yang pada bagian atasnya terdapat bertoples-toples kue kering dan makanan manis, membuat Ino sedikit heran mengapa seorang model seperti Sakura bisa makan sebanyak itu tanpa takut merasa gemuk.

"Begitulah," jawab Ino mewakili Sasuke, "bodoh sekali, kan? Padahal kami sudah mencarimu di _Yahoo! People_..."

"_Well_, aku memang sempat tinggal di Tokyo beberapa bulan, mencari agensi untuk menampungku sebagai model amatir..." Kesepuluh jari-jari tangan Sakura melingkari gelas keramik yang menjadi wadah bagi _ocha_-nya.

"... dan kau berhasil menjadi model kelas atas di Jepang, Soon Hae," sambung Ino dalam bahasa Korea, tertawa dengan ceria, sehingga mau tak mau Sakura tertawa juga, dan Sasuke menyunggingkan senyum tipis.

"Ini hanyalah suatu keberuntungan..." kata Sakura merendah. "Hidup tak selamanya berada di bawah atau di atas, kan?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Langit berawan di malam hari adalah favorit Sakura, karena langit malam seolah menggambarkan pengalaman masa lalunya yang kelam. Gumpalan awan-awan itu hanyalah sekedar variasi yang menghiasi kelamnya memori yang dikenang Sakura akan kehidupannya bertahun-tahun yang lalu.

Malam ini, gadis berambut merah muda sebahu itu dilanda dilema. Kini ia sedang menjalin hubungan yang mengarah ke hubungan serius dengan seorang seniman muda, namun di saat yang bersamaan, adik tiri laki-laki yang dicintainya kembali masuk ke dalam kehidupannya sejak seminggu sebelumnya. Dua gelombang itu saling berebut menariknya bagaikan dua buah magnet yang identik. Sai dan Sasuke.

Walaupun ia tidak terlalu yakin bahwa Sasuke merasakan perasaan yang sama kepadanya—tidak seperti Sai...

Manakah yang harus ia pilih _seandainya_ Sasuke juga memiliki perasaan yang sama?

"Nuna?"

Suara itu membuyarkan lamunannya. Sakura menoleh dari balkon tempatnya berdiri saat ini. Kedua matanya menangkap sosok Sasuke yang tengah berdiri di ambang pintu. Pemuda itu tampak mengenakan t-shirt putih lusuh dan celana training biru gelap—pakaian yang seingat Sakura adalah kostum Sasuke untuk tidur.

"Ah," ia tersenyum, "_annyeong, Son Hyeok_~"

"Hn." Pemuda itu berjalan dan berdiri di sisinya, menghadap keluar balkon.

"Tidak tidur?" tanya Sakura sambil melirik _dongsaeng_-nya dengan sikap gugup. Jelas ia gugup karena ia berada di sisi pemuda yang disukainya.

"Belum terbiasa," jawab Sasuke sambil memandang lurus-lurus ke arah keremangan malam. Diam-diam Sakura mengagumi kontur wajah Sasuke yang mengagumkan. Matanya yang tajam dan dalam. Tulang pipinya yang terlihat sangat indah untuk disentuh. Bibirnya yang akan terasa nikmat bila dikecup...

Bodoh, Sakura! Apa yang kau pikirkan? Park Son Hyeok adalah _dongsaeng_-mu! —walaupun tidak sedarah...

"Son Hyeok-a~"

"Nuna..."

Keduanya berbicara pada saat yang bersamaan, dan pada saat yang bersamaan juga berhenti berbicara. Saling menatap. Wajah Sakura menjadi bersemu kemerahan saat matanya bertatapan dengan mata elang Sasuke. Untunglah keremangan malam dapat menyamarkan warna merah itu.

"Silakan bicara duluan..." Sasuke mempersilakan Sakura bicara terlebih dulu, sementara ia melipat kedua lengannya dengan sikap menunggu.

"Eh..." Sakura menjadi ragu untuk berbicara. Angin malam berhembus dan mengibar-ibarkan ujung gaun tidurnya yang berwarna putih tipis. Gadis itu memainkan kancing-kancing yang berjejer di bagian depan gaunnya dengan kedua ibu jari dan jari telunjuknya.

"..."

"Kau... dekat sekali dengan Ino." Susah payah, kata-kata itu berhasil diucapkannya. Kini ia menggigit bibirnya dengan gelisah, khawatir akan reaksi Sasuke. "Mmm, maksudku, kalian berdua sangat serasi, dan..."

"Aku tidak mencintainya," potong Sasuke singkat. "Aku hanya... hn, _berterimakasih atas semua kebaikannya selama ini_."

Mata Sakura mengerjap dengan kaget. "A-apa?"

"..."

"Kalau begitu, mengapa kau mengajaknya berkencan?" tanya Sakura dengan nada bingung—berhenti memainkan kancing gaunnya dan menatap matanya. Tanpa disangka, Sasuke balas menatap kedua mata emerald Sakura dengan kedua mata onyx-nya.

"Karena... orang yang kucintai menyuruhku melakukannya."

Sakura terhenyak. Terlempar pada kenangan tiga tahun yang lalu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Sakura mengelap mulutnya yang belepotan saus dengan serbet. "Kupikir... bagaimana bila kalian berdua berkencan? Usiamu dengannya hanya berbeda satu tahun, dan ia tampak... serasi denganmu. Lagipula kau bilang Cho In No cantik."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Orang yang dicintai Sasuke yang me—bukankah itu _aku_ yang menyuruhnya? Apakah mungkin, Sasuke... Sakura tidak berani berpikir lebih jauh mengenai hal itu. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanya terus bertanya.

"Mengapa kau melakukannya?" tanya Sakura dengan nada tersendat. Air matanya nyaris tumpah. Sasuke mencintai_nya_. Ternyata selama ini, perasaannya tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Mata onyx itu kini menatap mata emerald-nya.

"Karena kupikir ia akan bahagia bila aku berkencan dengan Cho In No..."

Kata-kata Sasuke membuat Sakura tidak dapat menahan diri lagi. Ia segera merengkuh Sasuke, memeluknya erat-erat. Air matanya mengelir menuruni pipi-pipi putihnya, Sakura menangis tanpa suara. Ia membenamkan wajahnya pada dada Sasuke yang tertutup t-shirt putih, terus menangis sesenggukan.

"Nu-nuna...?" Sasuke tampak sedikit terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan Sakura.

"Son-son Hyeok-a~ _Sa-saranghaeyo_!" Suara itu tampak bergetar dalam tangisnya.

Sasuke berusaha mencari dagu Sakura, menelusuri pinggiran rahangnya dengan ibu jari. Setelah ia menemukan apa yang dicarinya, pemuda berambut hitam itu mengangkat wajah Sakura dengan jari-jarinya. Ditatapnya bola mata hijau yang tengah berkaca-kaca itu. Entah apa yang merasukinya hingga tiba-tiba ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sakura, kemudian mengeliminasi jarak antara bibirnya dengan bibir gadis itu.

Dan gadis itu tidak menolak. Malahan gestur Sakura seolah meminta lebih. Bibir mereka saling menyentuh lama sekali, berpagutan dengan penuh kelembutan, beberapa saat kemudian baru bibir Sasuke beralih ke dagu Sakura, menuruni lehernya—memberi Sakura kesempatan untuk bernafas.

Kedua lengan Sasuke mengangkat tubuh Sakura dan membawanya ke sofa terdekat.

"_Saranghaeyo_, Nuna..." bisiknya lembut di telinga Sakura.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Highway riding, I fell in love with you a little bit like a dream that came to resemble each other__  
__Shh, can you hear us okay? Whisper sweet touch boatdeut ears again today__  
__I'll confess I'll went to__  
__I'll give you my soul for seotuljiman__  
__Do not you know I still don't worry makes it__  
L__et's be loving you forever_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sinar matahari pagi yang menerobos melalui celah-celah gorden membuat Sakura mengernyitkan wajahnya. Gadis itu mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata hijaunya, sepenuhnya tersadar dari tidurnya. Benarkah ia bermimpi indah semalam? Benarkah bahwa semalam ia dan Sasuke...

"_Annyeong~_" Suara Sasuke menyadarkannya. Gadis berambut _bubble gum_ itu menatap sosok Sasuke yang berdiri di ambang pintu balkon. Sepertinya Sasuke sudah mengamatinya sejak sebelum ia bangun.

"Hai," sapa Sakura dengan nada ceria. Tentu saja ia ceria. Semalam ia baru saja mengetahui perasaannya bersambut. "Akan sarapan apa kita pagi ini?"

"Hn, entahlah." Sasuke mengangkat kedua bahunya yang bidang. "Kurasa Ino sedang memasak di dapur."

"Baiklah..." Sakura mengangkat selimut yang menutupi pundaknya. "Aku mau bersiap-siap dulu. Pergilah ke bawah duluan."

Sasuke tersenyum. "Hn."

Terdengar dering ponsel dari atas meja. _Ponselku_. Tangan Sakura meraba-raba permukaan meja, berusaha menemukan benda elektronik mungil itu. Ia menyentuhkan jarinya ke layar _touchscreen_ ponsel itu, kemudian menemukan sebaris pesan.

"Son Hyeok?"

"Ya?"

Sakura menatap Sasuke. "Kurasa aku perlu menemui Sai. Untuk membicarakan... semuanya..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pria berambut hitam itu berkali-kali menyapukan jari-jarinya ke rambut, raut wajahnya tampak gelisah. Berulang kali ia melirik arloji yang melingkari pergelangan tangan kirinya. Begitulah keadaan Sai ketika Sakura tiba di depan café tempat mereka berjanji akan bertemu.

Lewat lembaran tipis kaca, Sakura dapat melihat betapa _mantan kekasihnya_ tampak sangat gelisah menunggu kedatangannya. Menarik nafas dalam-dalam, Sakura memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam café tersebut.

"Sai," sapanya ketika ia tiba di hadapan Sai. Wajah pria berambut hitam itu berubah cerah.

"Sakura." Ia mempersilakan Sakura duduk di sebelahnya. Wajahnya tampak gembira sekaligus penasaran. "Duduklah. Kau tahu, aku sudah dapat menebak jawabannya. Kau akan—"

"—menolakmu. Maaf, Sai..." Sakura menunduk. Jawaban yang sama sekali di luar dugaan Sai. Wajah ceria pria itu langsung berubah murung, membuat Sakura tak enak hati.

Sai duduk dengan wajah terbenam pada kedua telapak tangannya. Kepalanya tersangga oleh kedua lengannya. Tampaknya pria itu sangat terluka dengan penolakan Sakura. Terlihat jelas dari bahasa tubuhnya saat ini.

"Aku..." Sakura tak tahu harus berkata apa. Bahkan menentukan seharusnya ia menghibur Sai atau menyatakan alasannya secara terang-terangan pun ia tidak tahu.

Lama mereka berdua terdiam begitu saja. Sai masih membenamkan wajahnya, dan Sakura masih merasa sangat bersalah. Lama, hingga akhirnya Sai mengangkat wajah dan menatap mata emerald Sakura—mungkin untuk yang terakhir kalinya, karena pria itu telah memutuskan untuk menghilang dari kehidupan Sakura bila dugaannya tepat.

"Apakah ia pria yang baik?" Suara Sai terdengar serak, terlihat jelas bahwa sebenarnya ia ingin menangis, namun ditahannya.

Sakura mendongak. "Eh, iya. Ia sangat baik..."

Kedua mata onyx Sai tampak sangat terluka. "_Well_, semoga kau berbahagia bersamanya, Kim Soon Hae..."

Sakura merasa tidak enak hati. "_Mianhae,_ Jeong Son Yoo," bisiknya nyaris tanpa suara. "dan _gomawo_..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Son Hyeok..."

Sasuke mendongak dari surat kabar yang sedang dibacanya. Didapatinya tunangannya—Cho In No—tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit ditebak. Entah apa yang ingin dikatakannya.

"Hn."

"Bisakah kita jalan-jalan di luar sebentar?" tanya Ino dengan suara setengah memohon. "Ada yang... ingin kubicarakan."

Beberapa menit kemudian mereka berdua tampak tengah menyusuri jalanan di sekitar _mansion_ Sakura. Hanya berjalan-jalan dalam diam. Sampai akhirnya mereka tiba di depan jalan masuk _mansion_ Sakura.

Cho In No berhenti melangkah, menghadapkan tubuhnya kepada Sasuke, menatap pemuda itu dengan pandangan mata nanar.

"Son Hyeok, kau tahu? Aku sangat mencintaimu, lebih besar dari yang kau dan aku duga. Lebih besar dari perasaanku pada pemuda-pemuda lain yang pernah kukencani sebelumnya." Dengan lembut jemari Ino membelai pipi Sasuke. "Kau tahu? Betapa aku sangat bahagia ketika kau setuju untuk bertunangan denganku..."

Sasuke diam saja mendengar kata-kata Ino. Bergeming. Entah apa yang berkecamuk dalam pikirannya.

"Hanya saja, aku selalu bertanya-tanya... apa kau mencintaiku sebesar aku mencintaimu?" Jemari Ino berhenti bergerak. Gadis itu menatap mata onyx Sasuke dengan kedua mata birunya. Kilatan emosi terpancar jelas pada mata aquamarine-nya.

"..."

"Jawab aku, Son Hyeok," pinta Ino lagi. "Bila kau mencintaiku, peluk aku. Bila kau tidak mencintaiku—"

"—cium aku."

Sasuke masih terdiam. Ia hanya memandangi gadis berambut pirang di hadapannya. Gadis malang yang telah terlibat dalam alur hidupnya yang kusut. Gadis malang yang _kebetulan_ mencintainya dengan sepenuh hati.

Ino masih menunggu. Bulir-bulir air mata mulai mengambang di pelupuk matanya, menunggu detik-detik yang akan menjatuhkannya.

"Katakan padaku, Son Hyeok, apakah kau _pernah_ mencintaiku?" tanyanya dengan suara bergetar. Suaranya terdengar memohon.

Sasuke menatap kedua iris safir itu dengan tatapan datar.

"Son Hyeok..."

Lalu pemuda berambut raven berwarna hitam itu mencium bibir Ino dengan lembut.

Saat itu juga air mata di kedua pelupuk mata gadis itu menetes di pipinya. Ia menangis tanpa suara.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sakura P.O.V**

Entah apa yang membuat langkah-langkahku terasa ringan ketika selesai berbicara dengan Sai. Walau sempat merasa miris melihat ekspresinya yang tampak sangat terpukul, bisa kuakui bahwa aku cukup merasa lega dengan tidak usah berpura-pura mencintainya seperti yang selama ini aku lakukan. Setidaknya ia tidak lagi terlibat dalam drama hidupku yang menyedihkan.

Dan ia tidak usah merasa sakit hati pada Son Hyeok—Sasuke, karena _aku_ yang bersalah.

Mengingat Sasuke yang juga ternyata mencintaiku membuat perasaanku semakin melambung. Hei, sudah berapa lama aku sejak terakhir kali aku merasa sangat bahagia?

Tapi, bagaimana dengan Cho In No, tunangan Sasuke?

Mengingat Ino membuat perasaanku muram lagi.

Tak dapat kupungkiri, Ino adalah salah satu teman baikku, walaupun terkadang ia bersikap manja dan menyebalkan. Tapi ia teman yang baik selama aku berada di Korea...

Dan aku tidak ingin ia terluka karenaku dan Sasuke. Terlebih lagi karena Ino sangat mencintai Sasuke, aku tahu itu. Dan aku tidak mau sahabatku tersakiti hatinya karena _aku_.

Pandangan mataku beralih ke jalanan. Banyak sekali anak kecil berlarian, terkadang sampai ke jalan raya yang cukup sering dilalui oleh kendaraan-kendaraan pengangkut barang berat. Bahaya sekali, bagaimana bila mereka sampai tertabrak?

_Mansion_-ku terletak di dekat jalan raya juga, dan jaraknya hanya tinggal sekitar lima puluh meter lagi. Yang juga berarti lima puluh meter lagi yang harus kutempuh untuk menemui Son Hyeok...

Kaki-kakiku melangkah semakin cepat, seolah sinergis dengan keinginan hatiku untuk cepat-cepat menemui Son Hyeok. Akhirnya aku tinggal berbelok saja ke halaman depan untuk—

—apakah aku bermimpi?

Sasuke tengah... mencium Ino!

Ya Tuhan, bukankah Sasuke semalam bilang padaku bahwa ia sama sekali tidak mencintai Ino? Tapi, kenapa? KENAPA?

Tanpa sadar tanganku gemetar seiring dengan air mataku yang mulai mengalir turun. Sasuke dan Ino... Sasuke dan Ino...

**Sasuke memang mencintai Ino.**

Tanganku gemetar dengan hebat, dan menyebabkan tas tangan yang sedang kupegang terjatuh. Mereka berdua menoleh ke arahku dengan tatapan terkejut.

"Nuna..." Sasuke mencoba memanggilku.

Jangan bilang bahwa kalian berdua akan segera menikah!

Kakiku langsung berupaya menyelamatkan diriku—diriku dan _hatiku_, melangkah lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"Nuna." Sekali lagi Sasuke mencoba memanggilku.

Tidak, aku tidak mau dengar! **Aku tidak mau dengar bahwa Sasuke sesungguhnya memiliki sedikit perasaan terhadap Ino, dan pada akhirnya memutuskan untuk terus mencintai gadis itu.**

"Jangan kejar aku!" jeritku.

Kakiku berlari tak tentu arah. Aku tidak tahu ke mana aku berlari. Ke taman? Ke jalan raya? Ke pertokoan? Entahlah. Aku hanya berlari tanpa tujuan yang jelas.

"NUNA, AWAAAAAASSS!"

**TIIIIIIINNNNNNNN...!**

Aku menoleh ke samping kiri—ke arah sumber suara. Terdengar bunyi berdecit yang mengerikan, lalu tiba-tiba semuanya terasa gelap...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Normal P.O.V**

**Enam bulan kemudian...**

"Selamat pagi..."

Gadis berkulit pucat itu menoleh kepada pria yang menyapanya. Bibirnya yang tipis menyunggingkan senyuman saat dilihatnya pria berambut raven hitam sedang berjalan ke arahnya, ke arah pasir yang dihujani oleh sinar matahari.

"Selamat pagi, Son Hyeok," sapanya, lalu kembali menoleh ke depan.

Lautan luas berwarna kebiruan membentang di hadapan pasir putih yang sedang didudukinya. Kedua lengannya melingkari kedua lututnya yang terlipat. Gadis cantik berambut _soft pink_ itu mengenakan _summer dress_ berwarna putih dengan bagian atas seperti _tank-top_ dengan panjang selutut yang dihiasi renda-renda putih. _Dress_-nya berkibar-kibar diterpa oleh angin lautan.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu hari ini?" Son Hyeok menggulung bagian bawah celana panjangnya, kemudian ikut duduk di sebelah gadis itu, memandang lautan yang berwarna hijau kebiruan yang dipenuhi oleh gulungan-gulungan ombak.

Gadis itu menoleh. Sehelai rambut merah mudanya jatuh menghalangi mata kanannya. "Baik. Walau aku masih tidak bisa mengingat hal-hal yang terjadi sebelum enam bulan ini."

Son Hyeok mengulurkan tangannya dan menyelipkan helai rambut gadis itu ke belakang telinga kanannya. "Tentu saja. Dokter bilang kau menderita amnesia ringan dan—"

"Son Hyeok." Gadis itu memotong ucapan Son Hyeok dan menatap mata onyx itu lekat-lekat. "Bisakah kau memberitahuku seperti apa aku sebelumnya?"

"Hn." Son Hyeok tersenyum tipis, mengalihkan pandangannya dari mata emerald itu kembali ke arah lautan. "Kau gadis yang menyenangkan. Orang yang kucintai." Semburat merah samar muncul di pipi Son Hyeok.

"Benarkah?" Gadis itu mengernyitkan keningnya. "Kau selalu mengatakan hal itu bila kutanya. Lalu, mengapa aku sering sekali menemukan wajahku terpampang di iklan-iklan?"

Son Hyeok tertawa. "Itu bukan dirimu," katanya. "Orang itu adalah Haruno Sakura, sedangkan kau adalah Kim Soon Hae. Mungkin si Haruno Sakura adalah orang yang meniru-niru penampilanmu."

Mata emerald gadis itu melebar. Angin mengibar-ibarkan rambut _sugarplum_-nya. "Benarkah?"

"Hn."

Gadis itu menyandarkan kepalanya ke pundak Son Hyeok. "Lalu, siapakah kau sebenarnya?"

Son Hyeok tertawa. "Aku Park Son Hyeok, calon suamimu."

"Benarkah?"

"Hn."

"Lalu, kapan kita menikah?" tanyanya dengan nada penasaran. Jarinya bermain-main di udara, seolah-olah hendak menangkap gumpalan awan putih yang tersebar di luasnya cakrawala yang membentang di atas kepala mereka.

"Tidak sekarang," jawab Son Hyeok. "Belum."

Soon Hae tertawa lepas. "Baiklah, aku sudah tidak sabar akan menikah denganmu, calon suamikuuu~" Ia memajukan bibirnya beberapa mili, kemudian mengecup pipi Son Hyeok.

"Jadi, kapan kita menikah?" tuntut Soon Hae, lagi.

"Terserah."

"Bukankah pernikahan itu hal yang sakral? Mengapa kau bilang 'terserah'?" Kening Soon Hae berkernyit.

"Hn."

"Dasar pelit bicara." Soon Hae mencubit lengan Son Hyeok, main-main. "Kuharap aku bisa cepat menikah denganmu."

"Hn."

"Lalu kita berbulan madu di Paris dan kemudian tinggal di Seoul, Korea."

Wajah Son Hyeok tampak mengeras sesaat, tetapi kemudian ia menjawab, "Hn. Seperti biasa, kau cerewet sekali."

Mata bulat Soon Hae kembali melebar. "Benarkah? Apa sedari dulu aku ini cerewet?"

Son Hyeok menoleh dan menatap wajah Soon Hae yang polos dan bersinar-sinar. "Hn."

Soon Hae merapatkan tubuhnya pada Son Hyeok, memposisikan dirinya dengan nyaman di pundak pria itu, merasakan aroma tubuh Son Hyeok yang menyenangkan.

"Hei, bukankah kita akan mengunjungin Cho In No Nuna hari ini?" tanya Soon Hae, tersadar akan sesuatu.

"Hn."

Soon Hae bangkit berdiri dari posisi duduknya semula. Ia menepuk-nepuk bagian belakang _summer dress_-nya yang kotor terkena pasir. "Onnie pasti marah~"

"Salahmu yang malah duduk-duduk di pantai," dengus Son Hyeok sambil bangkit berdiri dan berjalan mendahului Soon Hae. "Ayo, cepatlah."

"Baiklah, baiklah~" tawa Soon Hae. Mendadak ia mendapatkan suatu ide cemerlang. "Dan, Son Hyeok-a~"

"Hn?" Son Hyeok berbalik ke belakang saat tiba-tiba Soon Hae berlari menubruknya, memanjat ke punggungnya.

"Saranghaeyo!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

_I'll confess I'll went to__  
__I'll give you my soul for seotuljiman__  
__Do not you know I still don't worry makes it__  
L__et's be loving you forever__  
I__n my love you're my heart__  
J__ust baby come come come come together__  
I__'m looking for you_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Catatan harian Sasuke**

**080808**

Nuna kehilangan ingatannya. Setelah ia terbangun pascaoperasi, ia tidak bisa mengingat apapun yang terjadi sebelum hari ia terbangun. Bahkan ia lupa namanya, namaku, dan nama Ino.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**160808**

Semalam aku dan Cho In No berdiskusi. Kami sepakat bahwa Nuna tidak usah mengingat masa lalunya. Kami berpendapat bahwa Nuna lebih baik melupakan masa lalunya yang pahit. Untuk itulah, aku menggunakan nama Korea untuknya—dan untuk diriku.

Mulai sekarang, Nuna adalah Kim Soon Hae, dan aku adalah Park Son Hyeok. Ia bukanlah lagi Haruno Sakura, dan aku bukanlah Uchiha Sasuke. Kami adalah Soon Hae dan Son Hyeok. Haruno Sakura dan Uchiha Sasuke sudah mati sejak tanggal enam kemarin.

Dan aku bilang padanya bahwa aku adalah calon suaminya. Ino tidak marah, ia malah setuju. Lagipula, walaupun aku dan Nuna satu keluarga, kami tidak memiliki hubungan darah. Kami masih boleh menjadi suami-istri.

Oh ya, Ino adalah Cho In No, kakak angkat kami.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**280310**

Awal musim semi sekaligus ulang tahun Nuna—ehm, Soon Hae. Sekaligus hari di mana kami resmi menjadi suami-istri. Wajahnya berpendar bahagia, walaupun aku tahu bahwa sebenarnya yang kami lakukan melanggar moral etika masyarakat luas.

Kakak dan adik tidak dapat menikah—walaupun kami bukan saudara kandung.

Tetapi, ketika melihat wajahnya yang berpendar-pendar bahagia, kurasa itu bukan masalah yang besar.

Selama ia bahagia, aku pun akan bahagia.

Apapun akan kulakukan untuknya.

Aku akan menjaganya.

Aku mencintainya.

**-FIN-**

FYUUUUHHH~ Saranghaeyo selesai jugaaaa~ XDD Ini adalah chapter yang panjang dan beraaaat~ aku merasa kacau waktu nulis bagian awal sampai tengahnya. Sekaligus deg-degan, karena ending-nya memang sudah kurencanakan sejak lama. Hehe.

Abal ya? Garing ya? Aku banyak mendapat komentar bahwa cerita ini sulit dimengerti. Yep, unsur Korea yang 'maksa' di sini memang agak susah diserap oleh teman-teman sekalian yang penganut aliran jepang. Lagian, anime Naruto juga kan anime jepang =w=

Lagu yang sering muncul potongannya di chap ini berjudul 'Love is Fire'. Aku lupa sih siapa nama _girlband_ yang bawainnya. Haha XD

Dan maaf banget di sini Sasuke dan Sai OOC [terutama di chap terakhir] DX

Special thanks to:

**Erna Hongki / Michi Asuka / Kazuma Big Tomat / 4ntk4-ch4n / Miss Uchiwa 'Tsuki-Chan' / Berry / Rievectha Herbst / dhitta / Vanie / Mamai gaje**

Juga semua yang baca tapi ga review, dan semua yang nge-fave! XD

Makasih, makasih banyak~

*much much love*

See you in next story :)

Sign,

mysticahime


End file.
